Gengo Kuramitsu
Gengo Kuramitsu is one of the major supporting characters in the Buddy Complex anime. He is also the Captain of the Cygnus.Buddy Complex Ep. 2 Background Virtually nothing is know about his past, however given his rank and prestige, he is shown the utmost respect upon his ship; especially among other high ranking soldiers.Buddy Complex Ep. 2 Personality Gengo is a very laid back individual who tends to stay calm and productive, even in the midst of panic. He has stated himself, that he is not one fond for losing and is willing to take high risk to achieve victory. This was clearly shown when he ordered Jyunyou Dio Weinberg to couple with someone he knew had no training with a Valiancer.Buddy Complex Ep. 2 Despite his confidence in his overall tactical ability, Gengo is not one to disrespect authority. However, he does have a tendency to do what he thinks is right.Buddy Complex Ep. 2 Even in the midst of a surprise attack, the captain would still maintain his composure and keep a level head.Buddy Complex Ep. 3 He would, however, have a tendency to get annoyed when the battle does not go his way.Buddy Complex Ep.4 He asked Luxon and Aoba to be prepared for battle without telling anyone as if he had guessed they would be needed, and they were. Despite his many calm characteristics, Gengo is also security conscious, willing to do anything to keep the Alliance's advantage over their enemies safe. Before making Aoba an Ensign, he ordered Lene to kill him if he were to try not to return to the Cygnus.Buddy Complex Ep. 4 But it was Aoba's return that proved the captain to be an optimist, as he immediately enlisted the latter. However he sounded surprised when it was revealed Dio and Aoba were not getting along which caused the coupling to fail. He explained Dio's family was in the private ship that was being attacked to Aoba which caused him to declared he wanted to help Dio saving them, Dio trusted him and the coupling succeed, which made Gengo smile. By episode 9, it is clear he is lenient over the fact Aoba and Dio just do not get along and he accepts their antics, usually with a smile. He is less than thrilled by desk work. Appearance Gengo is a middle-age man who has a slight above average stature. His hair is black, and his bangs curve fittingly on the sides of his face. The back of his hair curves outwards and stops at the bottom of his neck. His most prominent feature are the the creases under his eyes, which form like bags. He wears a long white uniform, a symbol of a captain in the Free Pact Alliance. Underneath he sports a white collared shirt, with gold rimming. He also wears black shoes. Abilities The most defining trait about Captain Gengo is his tactical abilities. He is able to recognize the severity of a situation and calmly, but quickly, deduce the next course of action. Along with his crew, Gengo also has vast resources to call upon when needed. However, Gengo does rely on his judgement more. This was best shown with his order to send Aoba into battle despite his crew advising against it. his decision, however, lead them to victory.Buddy Complex Ep. 3 It is stated he never lost any of the six ships he commanded since training school. Plot 'To the Future Arc' As unknown person lands on the battle field, both Gengo and his crew notice the Luxon Mecha powering up, wondering who could be inside of it. In the midst of their curiosity, the boy reveals himself to be Aoba Watase and that he is somehow able to perfectly sync with Dio's mecha, the Bradyon. Seeing the severity of their predicament, Gengo orders Dio to sync with immediately so that he could have a better chance to defeat their enemy, the Zogilia Republic. Watching his plan succeed against their enemy, forcing them to retreat, he orders his team to capture Aoba for questioning. Reporting what had transpired on the battlefield, Gengo's superior tell him to remove everything and leave no trace. When he Inquires about the boy, his superior retains the same resolve. Having no intention of killing Aoba, Gengo simply resolves to take him the their base. After settling in, after the battle, Captain Gengo is show talking about Aoba's past, stating that although time-travel is far-fetched, he believe there is more to him that a simply espionage. On the way back to their main base, Captain Gengo voices his opinion about giving Aoba insider information about coupling. It was then his underling, Lene Kleinbeck who calmed him down, reassuring him that Aoba is nothing too much to worry about. Not too long after their brief conversation that the Cygnus is attacked by a band of Zogilia soldiers. Seeing the threat, he immediately chooses to send out his Valiancer unit to fend off the threat so that the ship could prepare a retaliation. Despite his ship fully preparing itself, it was ready for a surprise attack from Alfred Gallant and his Valiancer's nector cannon attack. Trying to get get back into control, he admits that Alfred had bested him this time. Seeing the severity of the situation, Gengo made a decision to send in Aoba to save them once again. Despite Lee getting heavy injury, the plan succeeded and the Cygnus' crew was saved once again by Aoba and Dio's efforts. Sustaining heavy damage in the fight, Gengo set course for the Narashino Base, Aoba's birthplace, to get repairs. Being aware that the latter might not want to come back to the Cygnus, he secretly ordered Lene to shoot and kill the latter to preserve vital information.Buddy Complex Ep.4 Upon his return, however, Gengo immediately enlisted him as an Ensign, and official pilot of the Luxon. Under orders to return to their main base of operations, the Cygnus' crew suddenly encountered an S.O.S. distress signal from an allied private ship. The ship belonged to the Weinberg Family and had both Dio's father and sister, Sadamichi Junyou and Fiona Junyou Weinberg, aboard. After successfully rescuing them, she and Gengo ordered both Dio and Aoba to safely escort the ship to the Chitose Base, and return after they are finished. He was forced to follow the rules strictly by Lene, so he had to read the mountain of documents she presented to him before signing it. He inquired about the whereabouts of Aoba and Dio and realized Aoba was going through the "initiation". While it annoyed Lene he told her it was a tradition. They later received orders to help the fleet fighting over the Sea of Japan but Chitose base was attacked. They eventually used the coupling Valiancers to safely escape. When they were pursued by the Gae Bolg, he had the ship hidden as he knew there was a storm coming and that it would be impossible for Valiancers to fly in it. He was surprised when another Zogillian ship found them but reassured when it was seen that only the imperial forces were closing on to battle. He explained the Zogillian national forces and imperial forces had different hierarchies. While they were about to shoot down the imperial forces ship, the new ship went into the battle. He decided to call the Valiancers back and head for the storm. He refused to allow Dio to search for Aoba after the latter fell during the storm. He knew when Dio left that he would go anyway so he apparently gave word to Fromm so that when the wind would permit a Valiancer to fly he could tell Dio he had three hours to find Aoba. He was relieved when they found him, commenting how the coupling mecha could search for the coupling buddy. When told it was powered by "love" he just said it was wonderful. He commented Dio had disobeyed as he had not returned after three hours but told Lene not to be to harsh in her upcoming lecture as Dio found Aoba in the end. In episode 9, he receive a call from general Richardson but it was cut off by Alessandro Fermi who came on the Cygnus from Hawaii. He later watched via cameras as Dio and Aoba ended up in detention for fighting. He let them out afterward, because they were about to be attacked once again. Lene pointed the fact it might not be right but he commented Dio and Aoba have never gotten along since the very beginning anyway. He got worried as he realized with the other officers that Zogillia was going to launch missiles at them until the coupling ended. He was anxious when Mayuka began to count down the seconds before decoupling. However, most to everyone's shock, the coupling was prolongued, lasting more than its theorical maximum. He witnessed Fermi's death and he was present when they carried his body away. In episode 10, he authorized Aoba, Dio and Mayuka to go in town. In episode 11, he wondered if Zogillia wanted to destroy the base, not take it. Upon discovering Bradyon and Luxon were stolen he decided to destroy them rather than having them stolen by the enemy, which caused Aoba to protest. In episode 12, Dio told him he saw Aoba's memories and he listened to Elvira's explanations. He then asked Dio how were Aoba's memories and Dio confirmed Aoba apparently came from the past which shocked Elvira, Mayuka and Kleinbeck. He agreed with Mayuka that it did not really changed anything. He received a mission order and the Cygnus joined the Alliance Pacific Fleet to attack Alaska because Zogilia had built a canon able to level cities, called Gorgon, and that they needed to destroy it because it was completed. He was answering Aoba's question about the mission, and Kleinbeck commented it was secret, but Kuramitsu told her it would be known anyway in thirty minutes so it did not mattered. He was also told two new coupling mechas were going to be delivered to Dio and Aoba right on the battlefield. Later, when Gorgon fired, the Cygnus was able to evade its firing range. In episode 13, he received the order to destroy the Gorgon, which was given to all aerial forces, he was thus forced to launch into the battle without having recovered the new coupling mechas. Dio and Aoba were sent to retrieve them within FireBrand and SkyKnight. He saw the Zogilian coupling valiancers closing on the Cygnus and it was about to be destroyed when Aoba and Dio returned with Bradyon Next and Luxon Next, just in time to save them. He was relieved and watched in awe the battle between the coupling valiancers. He had the Cygnus go further on the battlefield in order to destroy the Gorgon. At the end of the episode, the Cygnus was part of the fleet that destroyed the super canon. He felt relieved, especially when Aoba and Dio reported in to land. He called it the "heroes' return". He did not objected to the arrival of a Zogilian coupling valiancer. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Captain